


Valentine

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: In which you catch Sirius preparing a surprise for you for Valentine’s day.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little thing. Hope you like it :)

You could hear the whispers from the staircase where you stood. Hurried, excited whispers emanating from the boys’ dormitories and even if they were only whispers, you recognized James’s and Sirius’s voices in a second. You guessed that they were preparing a prank (again), and the thought made you roll your eyes, a smile appearing on your lips.

Of course, it was so much like them…

You knocked on the door of the 7th years dorm, calling for your boyfriend, and you didn’t wait for his permission to open the door and step into the room.

But the second you entered, the boys fell silent and Sirius jumped on his feet, hurrying towards you to prevent you from walking further into their dorm.

“Y/N?!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic. “What are you doing here?”

You frowned.

“You were supposed to help me with my Transfiguration, remember?” you answered.

He winced.

“I forgot…” he mumbled.

“I had noticed,” you laughed, trying to walk to James to say hello.

But Sirius blocked the way.

“Look, Y/N…” Sirius said softly, and you could see that his brain was working fast to find a way to make you leave. “Why don’t we talk about that tonight? I’ll go to the Common Room and I’ll help you with whatever spell you want to practice, okay?”

You narrowed your eyes, staring at the grey orbs you loved so much, trying to read through him.

“What are you up to again?” you asked, suspicious.

“Nothing,” the two boys innocently answered, but you were not fooled.

“I’m not an idiot, I know something’s going on here.”

“We’re just… planning a prank.”

“Would you like some help?”

“No!” both the boys cried simultaneously.

You noticed the pieces of parchments lying on the ground at James’s feet.

You nodded slowly, looking at your boyfriend’s eyes again.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight then,” you said, turning towards the door.

You heard Sirius heaving a relieved sigh, and you knew as you rested your hand on the doorknob that he had laid down his guard. And you seized the occasion to run past him and hurry towards the parchments. You picked up the pile as Sirius was calling your name, trying to stop you.

“So, what do we have here?” you asked, running and jumping from bed to bed, Sirius running after you.

“Y/N, give it back!” he ordered.

You read the first page : it was a list of objects.

     -chocolate cakes

    -blankets

    -candles

    -wine

You threw the page behind you, hoping it would slow Sirius down, and you heard him growl in frustration as he pushed the parchment away.

The second page was a sketch of the Astronomy Tower, along with several hours. You recognized the hours of the prefect rounds around the tower.

“Y/N!”

You felt his hands on your waist, and before your brain could register anything, he had made you fall down on a bed, and was lying upon you. He tore the parchments away from your grasp and threw them at James.

He looked furious.

“You really have to be so damn curious all the time?” he roared.

But there was a bright smile on your face.

“I knew you were crazy about me,” you proudly chimed.

“The only thing I am right now is _mad_ at you,” he snapped back.

“I didn’t know you were so romantic,” you smiled, tenderly stroking his cheek.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

“The Astronomy Tower is very romantic,” you went on.

“Shut up.”

“Sirius, it’s Valentine’s day tomorrow and I’m not stupid.”

He heaved a sigh, burying his face in the crook of your neck, and his warm breath tickled your skin.

“I hate you,” he moaned, making you laugh.

“If that was true, then you wouldn’t be preparing a surprise for me. Because that’s what you were doing, right?”

He threw an intense glance at you, before giving up.

“Yeah well… it’s not much of a surprise anymore, is it?”

He stood up, freeing you from his embrace, and you excitedly jumped down the bed as well.

“Really? A surprise? For me?” you asked, a grin plastered on your face.

He rolled his eyes.

“Who else could a surprise for Valentine’s Day be for?”

“And James was giving you hand?”

“This idiot couldn’t plan a picnic,” James laughed, earning an amused glare from Sirius.

You shrieked in excitement, throwing your arms around Sirius’s neck.

“I can’t wait to be tomorrow night!” you cried.

Sirius let out a little laugh wrapping his strong arms around you.

You breathed deeply his reassuring scent. Old parchments, fire and sugar. The best scent in the world…

“Well, I reckon that my girl deserves the best Valentine’s Day imaginable,” Sirius smiled.

He held your chin up, making you look at him again.

“You deserve what is best, Y/N.”

Your smile widened and turned into an earnest grin, and he dropped a sweet kiss on your lips that made your knees feel very weak…

“Now, you must let us finish to plan everything. So off you go!” he said, turning you towards the door, and holding your shoulders to force you out of the room.

You laughed, but stopped and turned one last time towards him, once you were on the threshold.

“Sirius?” you called.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

A grin formed on his face, and when he answered his voice was just a whisper, but you heard it anyway.

“You know I love you too, Y/N.”

You grinned at each other, merely staring for a while.

“Off you go,” he finally ordered.

And you complied, laughing as you walked down the stairs.

You couldn’t wait to be tomorrow night…


End file.
